Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー・D・ルフィ) is One Piece's main protagonist. Aspiring since childhood to live as a pirate, Luffy began his life at sea by following his idol and famous pirate, Shanks. After he accidentally devoured his trademark Devil Fruit when he was seven-years-old, Luffy magically lost the ability to swim and became a hostage at sea. Shanks rescued him from drowning, but his idol lost his left arm to save the boy. The incident cut his time with Shanks short. Before their parting, Luffy proclaimed that he would someday become the all mighty Pirate King -a pirate who possesses the legendary treasure "One Piece"- to surpass Shanks. Impressed by Luffy's bold claim, Shanks gave him his straw hat as a memento. Wearing the straw hat ever since, Luffy eventually leaves his home and becomes the pirate captain to his self-founded pirate crew, the Straw Hat Pirates. Together with his treasured comrades, Luffy has experienced several adventures, gained precious friends, and has created an infamous reputation for himself. Personality Enthusiastic about living life to the fullest, Luffy would love to spend his every waking moment partying with his crew, eating good food, and satisfying his endless curiosity with a goofy laugh and smile. He may humorously resort to trickery and honestly ignores anything that doesn't interest him. Luffy's childish enthusiasm and attitude may make him seem like a hopeless fool yet Luffy always keeps his sights set on whatever drives him. His willingness to fight for his vision and his innate sense of fairness is what truly breaks many people's first impressions of him. At times, his daring desire to beat and overcome the odds against him earns him undeniable respect from onlookers. As a true lover of adventure, Luffy feels he will never fear death as long he has dreams, trust, and his comrades. He treasures his friends more than his own family, placing absolute faith in them and sacrificing his entire being to keep them safe. Luffy is the glue who binds his motley crew together, as he believes he would never have had started his adventure if he was by himself. He never blames his comrades for their misgivings and accepts them wholeheartedly through thick and thin. Quotes :See also: Monkey D. Luffy/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Pirate Warriors 1= : , , , , : Gum Gum Cannon: Can perform a follow up by pressing , , . : , , , : Gum Gum Bazooka: : , , , : Gum Gum Spear: Can perform a follow up by pressing , , . : , , , : Gum Gum Flail: Can perform a follow up by pressing , , , . : , , , : Gum Gum Rocket: Stretches arms forward to sling his body as a weapon. Holding will increase the power of this attack. : , , , , : Gum Gum Stamp Gatling: : , , , : Gum Gum Bell: Can perform a follow up by pressing , , , . : , , : Gum Gum Windmill: : , , : Gum Gum Bullet: Holding down will increase the power of this attack. : , , : Gum Gum Whip: Holding down or will increase the power of this attack. Can perform a follow up attack by pressing one of the following button commands. :: , : This follow up attack can be strengthened by holding down . :: , : : : Gum Gum Elephant Gun: Uses Gear Third to enlarge his arm into a metallic ball before smashing it on the ground before him. (Timeskip Costume only) : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 1: Gum Gum Rifle: : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 2: Gum Gum Storm: : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 3: Activates Luffy's Gear Second form. : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 4: Activates Luffy's Gear Third form. :R1 (Special Skill): Will activate one of the following abilities listed below. :R2 (Grab Action): :L2 Comrade Strike: :Holding - Dash. :Pressing while attacking - Chain. Special Skill *''Gum Gum Pistol'' - He will know this by default. *''Gum Gum Balloon'' - Unlocked after clearing the first stage in the Main Log. *''Gum Gum Bazooka'' - Unlocked after clearing the first stage in the Main Log. *''Gum Gum Big Mallet'' - Unlocked after clearing the second stage in the Main Log. *''Gum Gum Battle Axe'' - Unlocked after clearing the third stage in the Main Log. |-|Pirate Warriors 3= , , , , : Luffy punches forward with his right fist, then does 2 right-to-left sweeping kicks with his elongated left and right legs respectively. He then does a flurry of fast punches while running forward, giving him the illusion of having multiple arms. He then finishes by pulling both hands backward, elongating them, then thrusting them forward in a forceful push. : , , , : Luffy elongates his left leg upwards and slams it down with an axe kick, which launches enemies into the air. He then leaps upwards to be level with the enemies, and then unleashes a flurry of gatling punches on them. He finishes by stretching both arms back and hurling them forward with an open-palm strike to knock the airborne enemies away. : , , , , : Luffy leaps into the air and rains down a flurry of lightning fast punches to the enemies below him. He then puts his soles of both feet together and kicks downward with his toes, giving the appearance of an actual spear. He then quickly winds his rubbery arm up and sends forward a powerful punch. : , , , : Luffy grabs hold of the ground with both hands, and pulls himself back like a rubber band. He then snaps himself launches himself forward at enemies. The charged version has Luffy inflating his torso into a balloon before launching forward, increasing the area of effect. : , , , , : Luffy inflates his torso like a balloon, which deals knockback. He then charges forward with a flurry of gatling punches while exhaling hair to propel himself forward. His movement can be directed with the control stick during the flurry. : , , : Luffy does three wide-area, circular sweeps with his elongated rubbery legs. Charged version elongates his legs even further, extending the range. : , , , : Luffy grabs a single enemy in front of him, and throws him hard onto the ground, which launches surrounding enemies upwards. He then reaches upward with both elongated hands to grab a single enemy, then spins him around in circles, which also damages surrounding enemies. He then launches himself at the enemy in his grasp with a forceful headbut, knocking the enemies away. : , , , , : Luffy does a hard downward punch to the ground, which pops enemies upwards. He then inflates his torso into a balloon, which also launches enemies upwards. Luffy then stretches out his legs while twisting them, then takes hold of his opponent using his feet. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor, dealing knockback to nearby enemies. The first punch can be charged for a stronger blow. : Level 1 Musou. Luffy stretches his arm behind him while twisting it, then releases it forward with a powerful drilling punch, hitting enemies in front of him. : : Level 2 Musou. Luffy inflates his right arm to gigantic proportions using Gear 3rd, then uses it to punch downwards to the ground. He then inflates his leg and does a large stomp to the ground. Luffy then deflates as the air escapes through his mouth, leaving him in a shrunken "chibi" state for 10 seconds, during which he can still move and attack, though their effects are greatly decreased. This form has a higher chance of stunning enemies. :R1 (Special Skill): Luffy punches forward with his left fist while simultaneously elongating his arm. The charged version elongates further, while giving a charge to his next combo. :Taunt: Luffy takes his hat off or puts it on. Post-Timeskip , , , , : Luffy punches forward with his right fist, then does 2 right-to-left sweeping kicks with his elongated left and right legs respectively. He then does a flurry of fast punches while running forward, giving him the illusion of having multiple arms. He then finishes by inflating his arm using Gear 3rd and does a forward punch. : , , , : Luffy elongates his left leg upwards and slams it down with an axe kick, which launches enemies into the air. He then leaps upwards to be level with the enemies, and then unleashes a flurry of gatling punches on them. He finishes by using Gear 2nd and punching the ground hard. : , , , , : Luffy leaps into the air and rains down a flurry of lightning fast punches to the enemies below him. He then puts his soles of both feet together and kicks downward with his toes, giving the appearance of an actual spear. He then quickly winds his rubbery arm up and sends forward a powerful punch, which releases a forward-traveling shockwave. This move is similar to his pre-timeskip form, but enhanced with Gear 2nd. : , , , : Luffy stretches both arms behind him while inflating his fists into spherical balls and coating them with haki. He then punches forward with great force. : , , , , : Luffy twists his lower body and then lets go, causing his legs to spin around horizontally similar to a helicopter, as he hovers forward and bulldozes enemies with his spinning legs. His movements can be directed with the control stick while he's hovering. : , , : Luffy does three wide-area, circular sweeps with his elongated rubbery legs. Charged version elongates his legs even further, extending the range. : , , , : Luffy grabs a single enemy in front of him, and throws him hard onto the ground, which launches surrounding enemies upwards. He then reaches upward with both elongated hands to grab a single enemy, then spins him around in circles, which also damages surrounding enemies. He then launches himself at the enemy in his grasp with a forceful headbut, knocking the enemies away. : , , , , : Luffy does a hard downward punch to the ground, which pops enemies upwards. He then inflates his torso into a balloon, which also launches enemies upwards. Luffy then stretches out his legs and takes hold of his opponent using his feet. He then brings him crashing to the floor, dealing knockback to nearby enemies. The first punch can be charged for a stronger blow. : Level 1 Musou. Luffy stretches his arm behind him while coating it with haki. His arm then ignites on fire, and he punches forward, releasing a forward-traveling fiery shockwave. : : Level 2 Musou. Luffy inflates both arms using Gear 3rd and coats them with haki. He then unleashes a flurry of lightning-fast punches on the area in front of him, dealing great damage over a wide area. :R1 (Special Skill): Luffy punches forward while elongating his arm, with greater speed due to Gear 2nd. The charged version has him punching 3 times in 3 directions in front of him, greatly extending the attack's range. :Taunt: Luffy takes his hat off or puts it on. Fighting Style Luffy fights primarily using the rubber body he gained after eating his Devil Fruit. He can extend his limbs and skin to exponential lengths and can inflate himself like a balloon. With his flexible and endurable body, he can stretch, twirl, and snap himself into various uncanny positions to hit foes from a myriad of directions. His body is strong enough to bounce back cannonballs and projectiles, though he is still vulnerable to lacerations or ailments. To strengthen himself, Luffy may circulate the blood within his body at an inhumanly fast rate; his skin adopts a reddish appearance and evaporated bodily fluids may rise as steam from his body. This specific form is "Gear Second". His body temporarily gains extraordinary strength and speed, at the cost of weakening his stamina. He can also pump air into his bones to enlarge various body parts to gigantic proportions, which is called "Gear Third". After a two year training period, Luffy has also mastered all three forms of Haki. This allows him cover his skin in a black hardening that makes his offensive and defensive capabilities even greater than before. Additionally, he can unleash a burst of Conqueror's Haki to knock out weaker foes. Gallery Luffy-alt-opkm.jpg|Alternate colors render Luffy-opkm.jpg|Time skip render Luffy-dlc.jpg|Downloadable costume Luffy-movie-opkm2.jpg|Theatrical outfit illustration Luffy_Film_Z_Costume_(OP2_DLC).png|Film Z costume Luffy-spclothes-oppw3dlc.jpg|Special clothes product code bonus External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters